Grenade
by Shy and Outgoing
Summary: So Boomer and Brat hate each other. But when they suddenly fall for each other it sets Bubbles on edge. I'm now adding the others too. Inspired slightly by the song Grenade, which I do not own. In fact I own noting but plot. On hitaus see profile for det.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah new story. They're like sixteen in this so yeah. Review!**

_**_Line break_**_

"Hey Boomer." What's Brat doing here? She hates my guts. She literally stated that yesterday.

"Oh,…uh hey Brat." I reply awkwardly. Is she here to fight. Most likely she is.

"Look, if you're here to fight then go away. I'm not in the mood." I stated and started walking away.

"Boomer, wait!" Brat shouted. She ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Then she looked around nervously before turning back to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I-I-I love you!" She screams before throwing her arms around me and kissing me. I pulled away instantly disgusted. I'll admit it I like Bubbles better. And I've always hated Brat. But suddenly she seems so pretty standing there with her hair glistening in the sunlight and her eyes sparkling. I think I'm in love. No, wait I know I'm in love!

"Oh, I love you too Brat!" I shout throwing my arms around her. She happily returns the hug. When we separate she grabs my hand and walks me off to who knows where. But I don't care I'm in love!

__Another line break!__

**So what did ya think? Obviously there will be more chapters that will come very soon. Like in an hour or so. K, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_**_**__Line Break__

Brat took me to the center of town. I saw my brothers with the other powerpunks looking love struck. But I paid ten times more attention to Brat though.

"Hey muffin why are we here?" I asked Brat. I called her muffin because it seemed right.

"Oh, well you're going to help me defeat the powerpuff girls. You'll do that for me right Boomie?" She gave me puppy dog eyes but I would've done it without them.

"Of course my little love bug!" I shout and hug her. I would die for her. So we all go around smashing windows and throwing cars until the powerpuff girls come. They stop in front of us.

"So, who wants to get punched first?" Asked Buttercup, but she obviously didn't really care. She suddenly zoomed forward and punched Brat in the face. Which set me off like dynamite. I ran over to her and punched her so hard she flew twenty miles and landed in a building. I never had so much power!

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" I screech in Buttercup's direction. Blossom looks angry while Bubbles looks extremely surprised. Then a shot came and all hell broke lose. I couldn't tell who fired the first shot but it didn't matter. We kicked up a huge dust ball and I couldn't see who I was hitting but I didn't care. When it finally cleared the powerpuffs were on the ground and it didn't look like they were breathing. Well, we're done now. I wonder what my little love muffin had in store for us now. She grabbed my hand and started flying me away.

"Okay Boomie we are going to the train station to see where we can go." She told me flying faster. I followed obediently.

__Another Line Break!__

When we got to the train station no one was there. It also looked rusted and old. But who cares! I'm here with Brat, the love of my life! She took me towards the tracks and pointed to the sky.

"Look Boomie! An Eagle!" She shouted excitedly. Automatically I looked up but I was pushed and lost my balance falling to the tracks. I was about to get up when my foot got stuck. I heard the train horn in the distance. But it was coming closer and fast!

"Brat, help me!" I scream desperately. But I only hear evil cackling from behind me.

"Sorry Boomie, I can't do that!" Brat shouts. Then she cackles again. But I don't understand, I thought Brat loved me. Oh of course she loves me. She must have a good reason for this. She must want me to go to a better place. The train is almost here now, and I'm ready for my fate.

__Aren't line breaks fun!__

**Oh no! Boomer is blinded by love! Will he die? Are the power puffs dead? Find out in the next and last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I'm pulled out of the way into the sky. Just in time because the train just ran over where I was stuck. I assumed it was Brat but I heard her voice in another direction.

"What the heck!" Screams Brat. When I look up I see a determined looking Bubbles.

"What's wrong with you!" She shouts at me, "You hate that _creature_!" I was enraged. How dare she talk like that about my girlfriend!

"You take that back!" I shout struggling in the air. Suddenly I crash to the ground on my stomach. Bubbles plops herself on top of me. I start struggling again, but she is sitting on my hands. She starts touching the back of my neck before stopping at something.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" She screams before pulling on whatever it is. I scream in pain. It hurts a lot. When she hears me scream she instantly lets go. Then she flips me over and looks me in the eye. Her gaze is apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I hurt or upset you Boomer!" She squeaks out before grabbing my head and leaning down. Then she kisses me and I freak out. What's going on! What's she doing! As I freak out something sizzles on my neck and falls of. Instantly Bubbles let go. Suddenly I hate Brat again and Bubbles looks super cute when she is embarrassed. But Bubbles almost always looks cute.

"Hey, Bubbles can you get off now?" I ask gently, containing my anger towards Brat.

"O-Oh, sorry!" She squeaks again before jumping off me. I get up and turn to Bubbles.

"Please excuse me while I go confront Brat." I tell her politely walking off after. But I see her blush some more before I turn to Brat.

"What the hell Brat!" I shout. But she just squeaks and flies away. Then I turn back to Bubbles.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" I ask. She just nods, looking towards the ground. Then I hug her just to see what it would feel like. She gashed surprised before returning it. It was a nice hug. I let go about after a minute. But Bubbles looked sad.

"So, shall we go find our siblings?" I ask offering my arm. She takes my arm and nods.

"I thinks that's a good idea." She said and off we go.

__Line break__

**Yeah I know I suck at kissing scenes. Please review.**


	4. Brick's turn!

"What do you want Berserk?" I ask not turning around. I can feel her hiding behind a tree. I turn around and she steps into view.

"Oh, not much. Just seeing what you were up to is all." She says innocently. Fake innocence of course.

"Well, as you can see I'm doing basically nothing. So leave." I state blankly. I hate this girl. She even has mood swings between liking and hating me. Which is what makes me hate her.

"Bricky!" She whined, "I want to hang out with you!" Her voice is annoying and pitchy. Unlike Blossom's which sounds perfect. Even when she's yelling at me.

"No! Now go away!" I shout at her. I turn and walk away. But she is at my heels in seconds.

"But, but I love you!" She shouts and hugs me around my neck. I rip her off, her touch _burns_. Wait, no it doesn't! It feels wonderful. Berserk is wonderful! Her ribbons are wonderful! Her eyes are wonderful! Everything about her is wonderful! How could I not see this before!

"I love you too! Stay as long as you want!" I shout and hug her lifting her off the ground. She jumps down, but not in a mean way. How could someone so perfect be mean! ?

"Thanks Bricky! But I have something else in mind." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the sky. I'll go anywhere with this perfect angel.

__Line break__

**Response time! Dreams: **Thanks for reviewing! It meant a lot because it's the first one I've gotten in months. So yeah another short chap. But they will get longer. To answer your question it was a computer chip to control mood. In this case it was love. **Everyone R&R!**


End file.
